All average tablet PCs have handwriting tablets, allowing users to enter information. However, average tablet PCs are designed to lie prone on the desk surface. This design does not take into account that wrists would become sore easily after using the tablet PC for a long period of time. This problem evidently shows that this design of tablet PC lacks ergonomic consideration. Although conventional tablet PCs also have convertible keyboard, its full extension still requires an expansion of work space. These types of tablet PCs are far from being ideal.
Therefore, it is a high priority to improve the previously not considered ergonomic problem of the conventional tablet PC arising during information entry. After much experimentation, testing and research, the inventor has developed a new design for a tablet PC and its sustaining method used thereby. In addition to solving the drawbacks of the prior arts, this tablet PC also has the advantage of a more compact keyboard. This invention proposes to solve the problems arising from the prone placement of tablet PC unsuitable for entering information for a long period of time, and the cumbersome design of the convertible keyboard. Furthermore, it proposes to provide a solution for returning the computer to its original shape after being used at a slanted angle.